We Are End
by CrossBearings
Summary: The year is 2053 and all time is reaching its ending point. Of all who are affectet the four riders Pestilence,War,Famine,and Death are affected the most by this closing to life. As each record the last of human life they also record their last emotions.


We Are End

The White Knight-

You can't see us but we are all here. Living among you humans waiting for our moment. You humans you all make me sick. Huh ironic isn't it that you make me sick when it should be the other way around. I gave you a plague. I'll ride from the heavens as the others come. It's almost here. If you've not had your guess yet then allow me to explain myself. I am the first of four. My name is Pestilence and my horse is white. Born from chaos perhaps but not of any chaos YOU haven't caused before. Why do that to one another? Whatever anyways this journal will help you to know my feelings before this day.

Jan.9,2053

God has finally decided when our journey to Earth will be. To tell the truth I'm rather sad at the date. It'll be on the day of His Son's return. They won't be scared, but then again they'll be to concerned with their 'bunny' to care for the Son. Ha foolish they are to think the days will never reach end, yet they seem to know how it will all come to this ending. They have seen what we will do, but not know when it will come. Don't you think that when they found out they would have prepared for our arrival every year until it came? Oh well. It is not as if I care. Now I have business to attend to in Beijing.

Jan.11,2053

I hate knowing when the end of days will be. It's as if He told us it just so we would be tantalized by the idea. It sickens me so. Yet today will be short perhaps tomorrow I will have time I must give something to the people of Germany.

Jan.12,2053

In a way some of there inventions are not terrible. The gun the worst but I have seen many greater. The camera, the phone, and the bike some good ideals. Yet, they have been turned to dark images throughout the course of human civilization. Just yesterday I saw a device one that I had never encountered before. It told by the DNA that a man had left who a rapist was in a rape and whether or not he had any STDs. It is unique I admit, but why can't they worry about her memories? If they had a invention that would erase the painful memories of their lives then they could be happy. Then again how you accuse someone if the victim has no memory recalling the crime? In this time people have advanced. The cures for cancer, diabetes, and AIDS had been found. Yet they have not solved the most trivial of puzzles. God and His Son. It is simple really faith gives a person strength and hope. Maybe it's proof they need. It's not like Easter and Christmas were just made up with no straight forward inspiration. And who how did the uni- oh wait that's right the 'big bang'. When tools helped them find that out? You'd think they'd try to end war but they've only provoked it more. Silly isn't it? How they fight one another. E=MC2 why Einstein? You gave them tools of destruction. I DESTROY THEM NOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh I seem to be getting off topic. Anyways they have come far yet shall end too soon. A little sad in a way. To see what could have been turn to what can never be.

Jan.14,2053

They have made first contact with the people of Venus. Why are they so surprised that they are the only life forms? They are just the most selfish. Then Venus people are a peaceful race like many other planets. But they're race is very heavily based on their beautiful women. How sad that such beauty end up in the mud that pigs roll in. Today while I was spreading a minor disease, one that'll just be like a pinch, I saw a man raping a Venus women. I looked across the street and saw a man talking and laughing with one. I knew which of the two would go with God and His Son. The Venus women are beautiful, skinny, always young, and are given gifts that human women change on their body. They are different in that all have green skin and orange hair that reach to the middle of their neck. Apart from that they are not to different.

Jan.17,2053

As of now Lucifer has judged all living things of Earth as evil. I agree, to some extent. While most are evil I always think of the man who laughed with the Venus women. If he has committed many sins than he must have redeemed himself at that moment. Lucifer is an interesting character. He was very radiant and energetic in his younger days. Yet being caste out of Heaven must have made him feel less hyper. Lucifer never liked it all that much though so why be sad to leave? I never talked to him much, War and Famine mainly had a friendship with him. I hadn't cared to much. My only friend in the Heavens is probably Gabriel. Gabriel and I met around the time of the Great Flood. He was the one to signal the angels to start it. Oh I have to go I'll talk more tomorrow.

Jan.18,2053

Gabriel was a messenger like his father Michael. Only difference Gabriel sounds the first trumpet. His messages only were remembered as John's and the Son's births. No he had not filled that Muhammad's head with nonsense. That was another Gabriel who wanted to play a joke. Anyways Gabriel and I met through our jobs. Some animals such as baby dragons were told to become sick and die being to 'dangerous'. Gabriel gave me a message telling me when to go. Though he and I don't share the same ideas of the end we agreed with each other on before this day. Many people misunderstand the trumpet. Though the humans only hear the first note he actually plays a whole song. The song does not even sound deadly of sorrowful. In fact it seems more beautiful as if it were a piece to express love.

Jan.21,2053

It took me a while to realize the outcome of these upcoming events. The humans will come with God and his angels to the Thousand-Year Kingdom. So those who are 'good' will not suffer in the lake of fire with Lucifer. I feel bad for him. Today while I was going to find Gabriel I saw the Son. He was looking down on a woman and cured her child. How the hell can he treat them like they're precious? It's not as if they've done anything good for him? I mean they killed him. On his own symbol of faith. Those savages. My hatred grows for them each day. More and more I look at them it utter disgust.

Jan.22,2053

Today they finally put people on their first colony on the moon. It is an interesting theory. God gave them Earth to live on so why did they decide to move to another rock to live on? Even the Venus people do not understand this idea. They find it confusing for they move from planet to planet to negotiate. But humans would go from planet to planet to conquer. Tyranny? Perhaps. Funny isn't it? They're doing the very same thing they once fought against many years ago. But it is in human nature to rule then to be ruled. Yet it still does not feel correct in any way whatsoever. These 'rulers' are always not so sophisticated. Some may be stupid and some may just be obsessed with power. Power that can annihilate all of them. If you wanted to rule for so long then why destroy when you have your chance to rule? It is quite confusing.

Jan.23,2053

The Venus have left due to the humans harsh ways. No surprise. I'm actually surprised at how long they did stay. It would have made more sense had they left on the very first day. But whatever apparently the humans were worth staying for, well for a while at least. But the Venus were smart in leaving. Had they stay, they probably would have been slaves. The humans would have used them to do their dirty work. More soldiers, more pleasures, more sin. Sin as if they haven't done a lot of that.

Jan.24,2053

Today may be long. Today I just finished the Alf Layla Wa Layla for the first time. Those stories show how beautiful humans can be. If all of them were like Alladin and the Princess then there wouldn't be violence. But other stories proved humans greed. People don't understand the Bible very well sometimes. Well some understand but do not follow. I was talking to Death earlier. He and War have been acting very odd lately. I can understand War but why Death? Death has nothing to be ashamed of. He always wonders around the house. Out of all of us I think I'm the one that stays the least there.

Jan.25,2053

As I was saying we all live in one house. Pestilence, Famine, War, and Death. Famine mainly stays in his room. War stays in the kitchen and Death goes all around the house. It's not odd but many people don't understand why we all live together. I leave a lot because I have no true reason to stay. If anything I would stay simply if it met I could watch them suffer. Everyone in Heaven is a little annoying in a way. They all think they can do to their hearts content. And then they sin. Morons a bunch of them. Heaven is met for the pure hearted and the kind, not for the deceivers and sinners. Why create Heaven I always wondered. Not many people try to come in now a days. It's not like it is the most ideal checklist. I'm surprised they didn't just put perfect as the only priority. It would have made more sense then to put Ten Commandments. Some of the places here aren't even that amazing. For example the Divine House of Eternal Holiness. First of all what the hell? That's such a long and otherwise unnecessary name. Death never liked that place. War and I went there one time. We saw what he met by 'it's simply a place for God to suck the life from his children.' In a way that is. The house is used to take prayers. You see if a prayer is answered then that persons life span must be shortened in return. A rather high price to pay in my opinion. Some were so afraid when they saw me. "It's him, the one with bow but no arrows." Not like I was bringing Armageddon to Heaven.

Jan. 27, 2053

Does it really matter? Oh sorry I should explain on my meaning. War was trying to convince me of the humans worth. He told me their survival is crucial. It sickened me to hear a horsemen say that. Then I thought does it matter? War, Famine, and Death have this odd theory on that. I don't quite understand nor care enough. They're all odd they can't seem to see the humans as I do. How could . They have been entitled to their own ideals and opinions. I of all my brothers am closest to Famine. We both cause death in ways that do not entirely catch human eyes. Yet I have began to notice that we are drifting apart. Death keeps ranting about time. As if he's ever cared. He barely talks to us. He only writes down what he wants to say. It is truly queer. But I have never questioned him. He has his ways of doing things just as I have mine. The one who talks the most is probably me. I know surprising isn't it. But enough of this talk I have business to attend to.

Jan.28, 2053

Gabriel is such a bastard. How dare he say that. Gabriel today said that he is with the angles who will rebel against God and the Son in ending the world. My respect for him has just vanished. Not only has he supported those ignorant humans but he's rebelling against his own creator. MADNESS I SAY! He does not deserve this paradise if he does not see the end of time as an amazing revelation. I mean to punish those insects to the ground and spit in their vile faces. Ha I can't wait for the day….April 13. That is the day they will look up to the sky and realize their prayers are futile now. They're blood it will feel so good. I will bath in it, drink it, and all around even make love to it. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Jan.30, 2053

I apologize for last time. I was just very angered at Gabriel. Don't worry we're fine now. I just have to remember that we have different opinions. 'Tis difficult though. I can barely lift a smile thinking of his decision. Yet life goes on. Well to all except Death. He's still on his crazy theory. He comes up with the most oddest things I've ever heard of. He says that we NEED the humans. That their existence is what causes ours. Ha. That is nothing more than propaganda. A lot of bull shit. No one believes him not Famine not War and defiantly not me. Anything that says I need them is madness. If anything they our depended on us. Without death life can not flow if life can not flow than things can not exist if things do not exist than nothing remains. Nothing is a strange thing.

Feb.1, 2053

To bad none of us were there. You know in the beginning beginning. To see who exactly created God from the vastness which is nothings infinity. No one was there no life, death, or religion. Just the abyss staring at itself in the hollow shell that has nothing to contain itself with. I have felt the troubles of confusion as many have. It's a numbing idea that we can't grasp every answer for when we learn what we thought was the epitome it is soon discovered a new greater one. It is very unsatisfying to say the least. No mere creature human, rider, demon, or angel will know the true creator. That of which exceeds that of even our beloved God. This longing to know an answer beyond the ideals of the mind, a thing limitless before reaching this one and only stopping point. To breathe an air of knowing that we will always remain clueless of our truth of our fabric on time and sorrowful lives that never end to eternities ever lasting clock of matter and love.

Feb.2, 2053

Sorry I tend to ramble every once and a while. Though that concept never ceases to make me wonder. Any whom today was fairly normal. Death and I were the only ones in the house. He gave me a piece of paper that said 'How have you been?' I told him if he wanted to know me he should talk not write down his thoughts. He was about to but he stopped as if he would be murdered for ushering a single noise. Whatever it did not affect me in the slightest bit. As I was leaving I saw him looking out the winter. My first thought was that there was nothing to see in that powdery white stuff called snow that Heaven had to be made of. All you see is a dullness along with sparkles. Ha what a waist of his time. For someone who is Death he doesn't kill that much. It truly makes me ashamed. His 'maturity' always seems to put a quick smirk on my face. All of my brothers say he is the most serious. Why? Because he refuses to show any form of emotion and will only communicate through a slip of paper and mischievous scribbles that make words. His hand writing is even odd. He likes to make it look rather ghastly I should say. Something like this. I honestly don't know why he writes so sloppy. He doesn't even look like he wants to put any true effort into it. Death is odd. Being alive the longest must of made him seen these terrible things other wise known as 'humans'. I do feel all around sorry for him. But he doesn't even talk. If it was that bad than why continue to always watch over them? It makes no sense

Feb.3,2053

I have had a lot more time to write recently. Maybe it is because my seal is broken so I don't really need to spread anymore pestilence. Yet up here in Heaven is rather boring I must admit. It is not as if there are roller coasters and fire works. Just snow and golden buildings. The streets are made out of silver and the sky is an odd looking purple color. All of which no human as ever expected. You know humans hopes can be crushed so easily. Years and years of promises until they come to the dire realization 'Oh we're fucking humans we can't do anything right.' They pose themselves as charades for the perfect beings on Earth. How utterly disgusting.


End file.
